The detection of pathogenic microorganisms in biological fluids should be performed in the shortest possible time, in particular in the case of septicemia for which the mortality remains high in spite of the broad range of antibiotics which are available to doctors. The presence of biologically active agents such as a microorganism in a patient's body fluid, especially blood, is generally determined using blood culture bottles. Bloodstream infections are associated with high morbidity and mortality, yet current diagnostic methods, of culture followed by biochemical identification and antibiotic susceptibility testing, can take several days to perform. Typically, empiric therapy is initiated based on clinical symptoms, and test results only impact clinical decisions when the initial therapy fails. The ability to characterize bloodstream infections within the first few hours, preferably within an hour, after a positive blood culture result would significantly boost the clinical relevance of the diagnostic information provided. Molecular amplification methods have been proposed to fill this need, but serious challenges to this approach remain. The positive blood culture broth itself represents a naturally amplified population of microorganisms with potential for use in a variety of rapid, identification (ID) tests.
Traditional automated phenotypic ID tests, such as the Vitek®, Phoenix™ and Microscan® systems, or manual phenotypic tests such as API require that microorganisms be in an appropriate growth phase and free of interfering media and blood products in order to provide robust results. These systems use colonies grown from the positive broth for 18-24 hours on plated media. However, in an effort to obtain faster results, some laboratories have reported using these systems with microorganisms isolated from positive blood culture bottles. These direct-from-the-bottle tests are not appropriate for all microorganisms (e.g., Gram-positive cocci), are not validated by the test manufacturers, and generally take 3-8 hours to provide results. Faster and more broadly specific tests are urgently needed in order to provide the physician with clinically relevant results within the first few hours, preferably within an hour, after a positive culture result.
Optical spectroscopy methods, such as intrinsic fluorescence (IF), infrared spectroscopy (FTIR), or Raman spectroscopy, and mass spectrometry methods such as MALDI-TOF, have the potential to allow for identification of microorganisms very quickly, but may encounter interference from the many highly fluorescent and absorptive compounds present in liquid microbiological culture media and in clinical samples such as blood or combinations thereof. The most commonly employed methods for recovering microorganisms directly from positive blood culture broth are two-step differential centrifugation and centrifugation in a serum separator tube.
Other methods for separation, characterization and/or identification of microorganisms have been described, include:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,198 discloses a method for the identification of microorganisms using UV excited Raman spectroscopy. According to the '198 patent, a bacterial suspension is contacted by a single wavelength in the ultra-violet range. A portion of the light energy used is absorbed and a portion of the light energy is emitted. The emitted light energy, resonance enhanced Raman scattering, is measured as backscattered energy. The energy is processed to produce spectra which are characteristic of the bacteria.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,617 to Vo-Dinh is directed to a system which identifies biological pathogens in a sample by exciting a sample with light at several wavelengths and synchronously sampling the emission intensities. The system includes mechanisms for exposing the sample to excitation radiation and thereby generating an emission radiation. The biological pathogens may be viruses and bacteria.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,177,266 discloses a method for the chemotaxonomic classification of bacteria with genus, species and strain specific biomarkers generated by matrix assisted laser desorption ionization time-of-flight mass spectrometry (MALDI-TOF-MS) analysis of either cellular protein extracts or whole cells.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,739 a method is presented to extract, separate, and purify microbes including viruses by two-dimensional ultra-centrifuging directly from body fluids or homogenized tissue. In a first centrifuging step, all particles are removed having a sedimentation speed higher than those of the microbes to be identified. In the second ultra-centrifuging, step, isopycnic banding is used in liquids filled in to form, a wide-range density gradient, using special serrated centrifuge tubes. According to the patent, the separation technique can be used for detecting banded particles by light scatter or fluorescence using nucleic acid specific dyes, and for recovering the banded particles in very small volumes for characterization by mass spectrometry of viral protein subunits and intact viral particles, and by fluorescence flow cytometric determination of both nucleic acid mass and the masses of fragments produced by restriction enzymes.
U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2007/0037135 discloses a system for the identification and quantification of a biological sample suspended in a liquid. The system includes a fluorescence excitation module with at least one excitation light source; a sample interface module optically coupled to the fluorescence excitation module for positioning a biological sample to receive excitation light from the at least one excitation light source; a fluorescence emission module optically coupled to the sample interface module and comprising at least one detection device for detecting fluorescence excitation-emission matrices of the biological sample; and a computer module operatively coupled to the fluorescence emission module. The computer module performs multivariate analysis on the fluorescence excitation-emission matrices of the biological sample to identify and quantify the biological sample. However, the '135 application does not discuss identification and quantification of microorganisms from complex biological samples, such as blood.
U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2007/0175278 describes using a liquid culture medium for culturing a sample of interest, including for example, blood, urine, feces, intravenous catheters etc., industrial production lines, water systems, a food product, a cosmetic product, a pharmaceutical product and a forensic sample. Subsequently, the microorganisms can be harvested from the liquid medium by methods known in the art, e.g. by centrifugation. The concentrated microorganisms may then be transferred to carrier material, optionally after drying, for obtaining a vibrational spectrum. The patent application discusses various methods for identifying and classifying microorganisms, including vibrational spectroscopy, such as Raman spectroscopy.
However, these methods have several drawbacks when attempting to separate and characterize microorganisms from complex samples such as blood-containing culture media. The resultant microbial preparations often contain contaminating red blood cells, platelets, lipid particles, plasma enzymes and cellular debris, which can cause poor results. These methods are also very labor-intensive and unsafe due to steps which can result in aerosol exposure of potentially dangerous pathogens to the user. Simple, safe and reliable methods are needed to isolate microorganisms from clinical samples (e.g., blood culture broth) and other complex samples that are free of these interfering materials and compatible with rapid identification technologies.